<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sploosh of Melodies by Wranglis_Disorder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575230">Sploosh of Melodies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wranglis_Disorder/pseuds/Wranglis_Disorder'>Wranglis_Disorder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Filly Funtasia (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wranglis_Disorder/pseuds/Wranglis_Disorder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Melody has always liked being wet...but how far will she go with it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sploosh of Melodies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So one day after potions class, Melody passes by the academia water spirouette and thinks to herself of the time she and her partner yeeyed into the pool just here, it was embarassing but teleportation was brand new to them both...it was quite something to try</p><p> </p><p>Always eager for new experiences, this eloquently simple-cheery filly had an easygoing skip in her step as she pondered what other crystals Florian might be storing</p><p> </p><p>Bella was more than eager to provide access to her father's key chest. From there, it was an easy tab gliding out a small, oddly swuishy crystal named "SPLOOSH MAGIC".</p><p> </p><p>What an odd name, she thought</p><p> </p><p>Eh, worth a try, seemed one of the more unique ones</p><p> </p><p>So Bella strung off the necklace from the keys and had Mel put the crystal on, swuishy as it was, it fit right in</p><p> </p><p>"I bet you could stick that further down and not have anyone notice when they're behind you", Bella teased.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't like strange rocks in my hoo-haw, thanks", Melody retorted, "If I want something hard in there it's my choice...and today I'm feeling soft. Maybe even squishy...or jelly..."</p><p> </p><p>"mm, okay...I can make gello for lunch!"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I meant something a bit more heated"</p><p> </p><p>"Cake jello?"</p><p> </p><p>"Closer"</p><p> </p><p>"Jello pie!"</p><p> </p><p>"Bingo!"</p><p> </p><p>This conversation went very well!</p><p> </p><p>_</p><p> </p><p>Out in the woodsides, Melody stumbled along the river's edge, not sure what to think</p><p> </p><p>She had jumbled the crystal into her coochie after all, but to no avail. In her mouth either, not much reaction. Even after getting it wet and slick both times</p><p> </p><p>Maybe up her ass? No, that was too far even for her</p><p> </p><p>Something else...</p><p> </p><p>As she went along thinking, she stumbled and snagged on a grassweed or some eartail and fell straight into the depths, gem and all</p><p> </p><p>As she struggled, not ever a good swimmer, she made it to the surface</p><p> </p><p>but realized, she wasn't quite all there</p><p> </p><p>where were her hooves?</p><p> </p><p>the back two were ... she could feel them</p><p> </p><p>but they weren't there...</p><p> </p><p>as Melody looked around, she realized that her whole body was dispersing into the riverway, the stream turning her into molten flesh. Had this been the work of this tricky little prized rock she held in her melted hoof now?</p><p> </p><p>_</p><p> </p><p>Lying in wait, the yellow filly swirled in the fountain, bits and dribs of pink and banana blending into the blues of the pool.</p><p> </p><p>Hopefully she would not be noticed before this little prank</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, Melody, where are you?" Bella called out, before heading to the fountain. "Are you waiting out here for me, silly?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm indeed", Melody replied. "Come over here!"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah there you are", Bella honeyed, but then she had a small shock and dropped the jello pie...at least the one she was carrying. Because her best friend had just turned into another one in the pool..</p><p> </p><p>"Heya!" was the cheerful reply https //cdn.discordapp.com/emojis/              	.png?v= (edited)</p><p> </p><p>_</p><p> </p><p>"So can I pull you in to my little secret we found?" Melody asked.</p><p> </p><p>Bella was shocked, stunned, frozen solid at her liquified friend, mouth agape.</p><p> </p><p>"Agape is a great thing, but you know a better feeling?" Mel quipped.</p><p> </p><p>"Fear? Numbness? Ch-ch-cchartarthis?-" was the shaky answer.</p><p> </p><p>"How about..."</p><p> </p><p>"Mmmm?"</p><p> </p><p>"ahegao"</p><p> </p><p>"??!?!"</p><p> </p><p>And with that, Melody snaked Bella in with a decisive tentacle flash of yellow, and liquified her too, and dove them both straight into the drain and pipe of the system. The fountain was fun to play around in, but too many eyes were out here even in the class periods, and they'd need somewhere quieter to slosh around in...</p><p> </p><p>_</p><p> </p><p>"Where are we?"</p><p> </p><p>"The boys' bathroom sinks," Melody replied. "Hope they actually do clean these decently".</p><p> </p><p>"Why here?" the liquified and terrified Bella asked. "Are we going to...do something?"</p><p> </p><p>"You bet we are. We're going to swirl around here so hard their water won't run afterwards, and then leave before they ever find out"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh...oh my"</p><p> </p><p>"I can turn you back to solid if you want, but then we need a bigger basin. Maybe the tubs?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh that's not too bad", Bella compromised, "After all, we did let Will into ours one time".</p><p> </p><p>"I heard about that second-hoof", Melody giggled. "Now, will you show me a favour and do me the honours of pouring out over into the showers?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course," Bella gurgled. "Just let me find my way"</p><p> </p><p>As she oozed out of the sink, Bella solidified into solid filly again, her still wet fur with bits of Melody and water all over it not doing any grace to hide how wet she was herself.</p><p> </p><p>"This sounds fun", she cooed, as she slowly walked away from the sink, shaking her rump slowly as if to invite someone over~.</p><p> </p><p>"If Will or one of your other guy friends saw that rn, they'd be all over that ass", Melody smarked.</p><p> </p><p>"Betcha they would", Bella replied, "but I want you all over it right now", she replied. "The boys can wait their turn, I gave them some fun just last week. Now it's girls' time".</p><p> </p><p>"Heheh", Melody replied. "Now we're talking".</p><p> </p><p>_</p><p> </p><p>Melody swirled around Bella in the bathway, a colour familiar to her, but a brighter, warmer, softer yellow, and slowly spiraling up into a half-liquid half-solid flesh like form, Melody began splitting herself and pooling around her. Tendrils and hooves and bubbles and bobs and shapes of all sort formed as the liquid Melody, like an angel of the water, felt her way across every bit of Bella's body, and rubbed every part of herself on all of it. One hoof scrubbed, now the next, she worked her way over to Bella' dripping pussy and gave her some much needed attention there, gooing her way in as far as she could go, before splitting out more and switching into her vulva, her asshole, even her belly button and teats. It was a sight to behold, and a feeling to charm and wonder for both of them.</p><p> </p><p>"You should try being a bit liquidy too again," Melody suggested," That way we could both tickle our way into each other", she added.</p><p> </p><p>"But I like this so much as is! Besides, if we're not both solid, how will we fit into one another?" she asked earnestly.</p><p> </p><p>"Just trust in the gem", was the response. And bracing it over Bella's softened neck, she watched as pink turned to bubbly, and Bella began to smooth out, her belly turning to booze, limbs and joints now spaghetti and soon a paste or sauce like chocolate syrup.</p><p> </p><p>"Now you can really 'make love' to me," Melody winked. "Make  ,   ,	, Bellas, bit by bit!" she giggled.</p><p> </p><p>"I can just split myself into parts?" Bella asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Split yourself wide open for me," Melody more invited than commanded.</p><p> </p><p>And so Bella did, and she felt herself feeling like soapy water or bubbly shampoo as she jelled and oozed over to Melody's waiting pond, and felt them beginning to mix, like paint colours in a bucket.</p><p> </p><p>"This feels soo...gooood", Melody awed.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeahhh...it's like...it's like you're inside of me, in every hole, like before, but you're really everywhere now"</p><p> </p><p>"Like every pore of your skin?"</p><p> </p><p>"Every artery, vein, and capillary in my blood stream", Bella answered. "Oh my goodnessss...."</p><p> </p><p>And as they went and swirled on, Bella and Melody began to dissociate, and became less of two separate pooling liquifillies, and more of one, constant, golden reddish puddle, or flood, really, by the size, and the flood began to lighten colour into a suave sunset pink, as they realized they were both draining out fast.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think I've ever had this much girl cum inside me", Melody strained. "Not even with the tubes".</p><p> </p><p>"Where is inside you?' Bella asked. "You're all over us".</p><p> </p><p>"Ri-ight," Melody answered, "Everywhere...and anywhere".</p><p> </p><p>"Ohh-h, I didn't think this wa-s gonna be so fun!" Bella snickered.</p><p> </p><p>And as they drained out, they slowly pooled until it was more cum than girl left in the bath, and eventually as the levels changed, the gem floated out, overflowing tub pushing it onto the wet tiling. And the two lay there for a while, splooshing about in each other, as they flowed out on to the floor, not even noticing the crystal.</p><p> </p><p>But given some time passed, it dried, and suddenly they started forming back to normal. Solid again.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no, but we didn't get out!" Bella exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry", Melody reassured, "I've got this", and she grabbed for the crystal to have them escape again.</p><p> </p><p>Just as they were beginning to liquify and head out, the door opened to reveal a puzzled Cedric staring in, towel over back and fur unvealed. "Melody? Bella? What's going on here?"</p><p> </p><p>Will was right behind him. "What are you two up to this time?"</p><p> </p><p>"Bye boys, see you later", Melody smiled as she and her partner slipped into the sink.</p><p> </p><p>Wink wink.</p><p> </p><p>_</p><p> </p><p>A snap of hooves and tap of the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Bristling. "Wake up!"</p><p> </p><p>Melody rolled over and opened her eyes... was she in her bed?</p><p> </p><p>Oh no...they were still in there...had she fallen asleep and dreamt it all?</p><p> </p><p>Well, no, Bella was right next to her, and they were both half-solid but quickly reforming...uh oh...</p><p> </p><p>And the same two colts were staring down at her, or...into her. "What the fuck", Will said, simply.</p><p> </p><p>"How would you two like to take a bath?" Melody offered.</p><p> </p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>